


The Guy You Want to Lecture You

by ArriettyCrawford



Series: 2018 Princess Choice Awards Leo Prompts [2]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArriettyCrawford/pseuds/ArriettyCrawford
Summary: The princess sneaks out to the town tavern when she hears some maids talking about a special cake that’s sold there. Her trip doesn’t go quiet as planned though when Leo catches her.





	The Guy You Want to Lecture You

It had all started when the princess overheard some maids talking in the garden. She had decided to take a break from her work and get some fresh air. Which is how she ended up on the balcony above them, overhearing their conversation.

“Have you had a chance to get one yet? They say giving it to someone is the ultimate way to show them your appreciation.”

“Oh my gosh, really? I’m going to get one for my boyfriend then!”

“Yes! If you give it to him he won’t be able to help falling in love with you all over again.”

“I totally know what you mean. It would be so romantic! Do you know where I can get it?”

“There’s a baker at the tavern near the center of town. I hear he’s the one who bakes the cakes.”

“Thanks! I’m excited already.”

Their conversation had been on the princesses mind all day. She really wanted to get Leo the cake as a thank you for helping her the other day. She thought about asking Nico to help but she didn’t want to bother him with something so trivial. It wouldn’t be the first time she caused him trouble with her personal problems.

With that in mind the princess decided she would go get the cake herself. So, when nighttime came around and Nico had left for the night she quietly got dressed in casual clothes. On her coffee table she a left a note saying where she was going in case something happened to her.

Once that was done she grabbed a cloak with a hood to pull over her head and then slipped out the door. She moved as quickly and quietly as possible, not wanting to chance getting caught by the guards.

She made it out of the gate safely and headed towards town. Having lived there for most of her life she was pretty sure she knew where the tavern the maids had been talking about was. She hadn’t been there before and was more than a little nervous.

When she finally stepped inside her fears where confirmed. The place was a lot shadier than she had been expecting but the princess didn’t let it deter her. The room she had entered was a bar full of men. She kept her head down and moved her way toward the counter.

The bar tender took notice of her right away. “Miss, this really isn’t the place for a lady like yourself.”

She looked him over carefully. He seemed like a kind man and she could see the concern in his eyes. “I’m sorry, but you see I’m looking for a cake I heard was sold here.

The bartender just gave an exasperated sigh. “Yes, my cooks cakes have been quite popular lately. Though it concerns me to have this many young women coming in here.”

He gave her a knowing look and the princess smiled back shyly. Just then the door to the bar opened and the princess turned towards it. Her eyes went wide when she spotted a familiar head of white hair. The bartender seemed to pick up on her distress as he followed her gaze.

“This way Ma’am.” He guided her to a door next to the bar counter. “You’ll find what you’re looking for in here.”

When she stepped inside she realized it was a kitchen. There was a large man by the oven in the back and she approached him with a smile. “Excuse me Sir.”

The man turned around in surprise, but smiled when he saw her. “Ah, I imagine you’re here for one of my cakes?” She nodded.

“Sorry miss but I don’t have any ready right now and it will take me some time to make one.” The princess couldn’t hide the disappointment on her face. “Oh, well thank you anyway. But I’m really in a hurry.”

The baker studied her solemn expression with a frown. Suddenly he smiled. “I have an idea.”

The princess looked up in surprise as the man moved over to a counter on the other side of the kitchen. He took a sheet of paper off the table and made his way back over to her. “Here, this way you can still give your special someone one of the cakes. I’m sure it will make him even happier if you made it yourself.”

The princess looked down at the piece of paper and realized it was the recipe to a cake. “Thank you so much!” She carefully tucked the paper into her pocket before smiling up at the baker again.

“It’s no trouble miss. Now you better get on home.” She nodded greatly one last time before exiting the kitchen.

She idly wondered if Leo was still around. She decided to sit at a table so she wouldn’t look as suspicious as she searched for him. As she began to move to the nearest empty table a hand clamped tightly around her arm and pulled her back.

 

* * *

 

 

Leo had some documents that the princess needed to look over before tomorrow. He knew it was late, but she really needed to see these before her meeting tomorrow morning. That’s why he was currently making his way towards her room.

When he got there, he knocked on the door and called out to her. When she didn’t answer he assumed she was asleep and decided he would leave the documents on her table for her to read when she woke up.

When he opened the door he nearly dropped the papers he was holding. The bed was completely empty and still made. Leo stepped fully into the room. Looking around he called out again. “Princess?”

He began to worry as he looked around her room. Finally, his eyes landed on a piece of paper on the table. He quickly picked up the note and scanned its contents. Without another moment’s hesitation Leo ran out of the room.

He had been to the tavern she mention in her note before to buy information. It was no place for her to be at this hour. What was she thinking?

When he got inside the tavern he moved casually as he scanned the bar for her. He didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that she was here, but he still needed to get her out quickly. He walked around, panic beginning to build up inside him when he couldn’t find her after a few minutes.

Finally, he saw her step out of the door leading to the kitchen behind the bar. What could she have possibly been doing here that was worth risking her safety? Why would she have been so reckless? Leo pushed his thoughts aside though as he made his way towards her.

She had been walking towards a table and he reached out and clamped his hand over her bicep. She jumped in surprise and Leo spun her around to face him. Her eyes went wide when she saw him.

Leo’s red eyes seemed to be burning as he stared at her. She had never seen him look so mad before and suddenly felt extremely guilty.

Without another word Leo tugged on her arm and dragged her out of the bar. She followed after him as they left the tavern and walked back towards the castle in silence, his hand still pulling her arm.

Eventually the silence got to her and she called out to him hesitantly. “Leo?”

He didn’t respond other than tightening his grip on her arm. He wasn’t holding her hard enough to bruise, but she still flinched. Leo loosened his grip slightly when he noticed this but still didn’t look back at her. They both remained silent for the rest of the walk.

Finally, they made it back to her room. Leo walked in after her and shut the door behind him. The princess wasn’t sure what she should do and looked at the ground while her hand fiddled with her skirts.

“What were you thinking?!” Leo finally broke the silence and she jumped slightly at his harsh tone.

“I’m sorry Leo I just-“ She didn’t know how to finish her sentence and instead trailed off. She couldn’t tell Leo what she had been doing. She wanted to keep the recipe a secret.

“You just what? What was so important that you had to risk your own safety?!” Leo had never been this mad at her before and the princess stood there in shock at his outburst, not quite sure how to react.

After a long silence she finally worked up the nerve to speak. “Nothing. I just wanted to see the tavern.”

“The tavern? You put yourself in danger just so you could see the tavern?” Leo’s voice was filled with disbelief and she flinched slightly.

“Well I…”

“What would have happened if you had been killed? What about all the people that depend on you now as the princess?”

That struck a cord with her. She hadn’t realized just how reckless her actions had been. If something had happened to her what would have become of Wysteria? Once again, she was reminded of the weight of the title she now carried.

Leo let out a long drawn-out sigh. The princess heard the lock on the door click, soon followed by Leo’s footsteps as he walked towards her.

“Huh?” She looked up from the floor and their eyes met. Leo stepped closer and leaned in, so he was speaking directly into her ear. Both of his hands landed on her shoulders.

“What are you not telling me?” His voice was a low murmur that sent a shiver through her spine.

“I-I’m not…” She tried to deny it. But once she realized that was a lie, her voice trailed off. Leo sighed again.

Feeling guilty from her little lie, she stepped back out of Leo’s grip. But Leo followed after her, once again removing the space between them.

“Ah!“ Her back hit the wall. Leo’s scarlet eyes were staring directly at her as he placed his hand against the wall, trapping her in place.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me?” If he kept looking at her like that she wouldn’t be able to refuse him. Quickly she averted her eyes to the ground. She didn’t want to keep lying to him, but it wasn’t like she was hiding anything important.

“Why won’t you look at me?” He reached out with his free hand and took hold of her chin, tilting her head up until there gazes locked. She could see the frustration written across his face.

“I…” She trailed off again, not quite sure what to say. Leo narrowed his eyes.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll have to make you talk.” Leo leaned his face towards hers. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Leo began to move again, and she shut her eyes in anticipation. After a long moment, when she didn’t feel his lips on hers, she opened her eyes again.

Leo had leaned back. When she realized what he had almost done she frowned at him. The expression Leo responded with wasn’t what she had expected though. He almost looked… devious.

Leo moved his mouth towards her ear and she froze in place. A heartbeat later she felt his tongue slowly running across outer the shell of her ear. Her legs were shaking, and she had to lean back against the wall for support.

She could feel his grin against her ear as he spoke into it, his breath tickling her. “Feel like talking yet?”

“L-Leo...” It wouldn’t hurt him if he didn’t know. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him now.

“If you tell me, I’ll stop.” His voice was taunting, but the princess realized part of her didn’t want him to stop. So, she just shut her eyes and shook her head.

Leo pulled back and frowned. She opened her eyes only to be met with his disappointed face.

“Goodnight princess.” With that said he turned and left, not looking back.


End file.
